Whatever He Needs
by Tonymorgan002
Summary: After Dumbledore's death, she finds him in the astronomy tower.


She knew she would find him here, she always did in times like these. He was silhouetted against the open sky of the astronomy tower and she could see the muscles in his back rippling as he was wracked with silent sobs. Her heart broke for him, he'd been through so much in his short life, she knew he would need her tonight, as he had so many other nights when the weight on his shoulders had become too much to bear. She pressed herself against his back, as her arms wound their way around his waist, laying her head gently against his back. She didn't say a word, she didn't have to, all that mattered was that he knew she was here when he was ready.

It had been hours since the death eaters had stormed the castle, since Dumbledore had been thrown from this very tower. He had disappeared for most of the night, and she had let him have his time alone to grieve. While half the castle rushed about looking for him, she had contentedly waited until the early hours of the morning, knowing she would be able to find him, he always wanted her to find him. She planted soft kisses between his shoulder blades, patiently waiting for his tears to subside, just lending him her presence, just letting him know he wasn't alone.

After what seemed like hours, his hands slowly rose to meet hers around his waist, he finally looked back and she could see the way his beautiful emerald eyes were clouded dark from the tears. She could see the dark circles under his eyes, the streaks the tears had left on his dirt stained face. She took her cue and slipped around in front of him, inches away, and she slowly stood on her tip toes to begin gently kissing the tears away from his face.

His arms slid around her waist as hers rose to cup his face and gently stroke his cheek. She wrapped her arms around her neck and silently leaned into him, her heart fluttering, knowing that she was the only one he would let in, the only one that ever saw him when he let his facade of strength fall to the side. He picked her up and set her on the banister of the astronomy tower, and her legs wrapped around his waist, more out of a need to have him closer than out of fear of falling. He would never let her fall, not her.

She looked into his beautiful eyes, one arm lazily wrapped around his neck, the other smoothing out his hair in a soothing gesture. He smiled down at her, it was a weak and watery smile, but she returned it, with as much love and comfort and security as she could bring to bear, she wanted to wrap herself around him and take all his pains, all his worries, all his troubles away. She wished for one night he could just be himself, not worry about destiny, and death, and the weight he'd carried since the day Voldemort took his parents. She wanted him to feel loved, happy, like all the light hadn't gone out of the world.

She pulled her to him so their noses were touching, and lightly began to plant the gentlest of kisses on his lips as he nuzzled into her touch. She knew he needed this, he needed her, and she needed him. Still without a word being spoken, they sat there like that, for what seemed like hours, just exchanging light, comforting kisses. Nothing deeper, nothing primal as it had been so many times before.

She would be whatever Harry Potter needed tonight, weather it was just something to bury his pain in, or the comfort of just knowing she was there. She would do whatever he needed, just to forget the world for a few hours.

She wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, and deepening the kiss, opening her mouth slightly so his tongue could find the entrance she knew it so desperately desired. His hands roamed freely over her body, up her legs, over the soft curves of her breasts, and she moaned lightly into his mouth, reveling in his loving touch.

Her arms locked around his neck as he lifted her up and carried her back to the middle of the room, and just like the night Sirius had died, a little over a year ago, he layed her gently on the floor.

For a year they'd carried on this relationship, stealing kisses in the halls, finding random times during the day to meet up. Staying at Hogwarts over the holidays just to have time to themselves. They would steal off to the room of requirement every chance they got, and spend hours exploring every inch of each other. Yes Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson had become quite inseparable, and for an entire year no one had figured it out.

At first it had been just about the sex. She'd found him here the night Sirius had died, and instead of being her normal bitchy self, she had seen that he needed someone, her heart had broken for him. They'd sat for hours and talked, just talked. She began to see that maybe they weren't so different. She'd kissed him then, trying to help him forget, and one thing had led to another, and soon enough they were naked and sweaty on the cold stone floor, grunting and calling each other's names. They lay there afterwards with his cloak wrapped around them, bodies intertwined, her head on his chest, they had laid there until the sun had begun to rise, just talking. For months afterward they met at every opportunity and she would give him the release that he needed.

Soon enough though it became more. At the beginning of this year he'd told her he'd fallen for her, and she'd realized she felt the same. It hadn't been easy, and gods knew it hadn't been perfect, but they had made it through their difficulties, they had pushed though because she needed him, and he needed her. They were one now, Harry Potter and his Slytherin queen, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

As soon as she'd heard about what happened to Dumbledore, Pansy knew Harry would need her tonight. She's waited until the noise had died down and the students had gone back to bed. She's stolen quietly out of her common room and made her way as quickly as possible to the astronomy tower, wanting to take her love in her arms and push all his troubles away. She wanted to protect him from himself, hold him and make it all seem like a bad dream.

She moaned as his lips gently found her neck, kissing down to that spot on her collarbone he knew she liked. Her fingers twisted into his hair as his hand came up to cup her breast gently. His fingers nimbly undid the buttons on her blouse, baring her to him. She lay there in the blue lacy bra she knew was his favorite, and he stared down hungrily at her. The next instant it was somewhere across the room and his mouth was busy biting and licking at her breasts as she moaned his name softly and encouragingly, her arms wrapped around him pulling him closer. She kissed the top of his head as he continued to kiss down her stomach and ran his hands slowly up her skirt, massaging her thighs gently and teasingly. Before she knew it her knickers has joined her bra across the room and we're soon followed by his pants and boxers. Harry gently teased a finger into her, making her gaps at the sensation of his cold finger in her warmth. He looked into her eyes with that stare that told her he could see deeper into her soul than anyone ever had, and she nodded. He pushed her skirt up around her thighs and she moaned as he pushed into her. For the last year she had lived for these moments, for him. He held her hands above her head as he gently rocked into her, driving her senses into overdrive. "Fuck Harry!" She spoke for the first time since she'd entered the tower. "Stop teasing and just fuck me!" She saw the corners of his Mouth twitch in a slight smirk and he complied, lifting her legs in one hand, he repositioned himself into a sitting position and began to drill into her, rough, hard, and fast. She knew this was what he needed, he didn't need to make love tonight, he needed to fuck her, to release all the pent up anxiety and tension she knew he was holding in. She would let him be as rough as he wanted to be, if that was what he needed.

Her hands came up automatically to grope her breasts as she could feel the flesh of his balls smacking her butt as he pounded rhythmically in and out of her. Gods he felt good inside her. "Stop" she said, and he halted mid thrust with a confused look on his face, "what's wrong?" He asked quietly, "did I hurt you?" She smiled up at him, he was such a gentleman, even in times like these. "Lay on your back" she commanded, and he did. She straddled him, and holding his manhood to direct it inside she impaled herself on him, making him groan loudly. She steadied herself on his chest and rolled her hips, just that way she knew he liked. This was for him after all. She smirked down at him, knowing she was driving him crazy as she moved up and down on him, loving the feel of every inch of him sliding into her. She leaned closer and kissed his neck, picking up her speed, rolling her ass and making small circles with her hips. His hands came up to grab her waist and his hips came up to meet hers, thrusting into her as hard as he could every time she came down. She moaned his name Into the quiet night and she could feel the familiar blossoming in her stomach. Harry must have felt it too, because he sat up, and without ever changing her position, flipped them back over so that he was back on top. The intensity of her thrusts was now so great that she could hardly breathe for the sensations in her stomach. The only noise she could manage were soft moans and grunts as he pounded into her over and over. "Fuck Pans! I'm gonna come!" He yelled. She clenched her muscles around him, causing more friction as he went in, and she felt it building, like a dam about to burst. With one more thrust she screamed his name as she felt the floodgates open and her orgasm overtook her like a tidal wave, an explosion of nerves and feeling, making her see spots behind her eyelids and her toes curl against the cold stone floor. Harry grunted and tried to keep going but it didn't last very long, soon he moaned out her name and collapsed on top of her utterly spent as he spilled his seed inside her.

She held him there afterwards, for she didn't know how long. It could have been minutes, it could have been days. After a while he rolled off of her and she nuzzled up to him as he wrapped his arm around her, the floor was cold and hard against her side but she didn't care. He was warm and soft and she buried her face in her favorite spot, that spot between his neck and his shoulder that felt like it was made for her. Her arm lay lazily across his stomach as he traced circles down her back lightly with his nails, sending shivers up her spine and causing goosebumps to burst up her arm. She smiled contentedly up at him, knowing that at least for this little while, Harry Potter could leave his troubles at the base of the tower, and just be hers.

The steady rhythmic beat of his heart lulled her into the familiar feeling of security she always felt with him.

"I love you Harry Potter" she whispered sleepily against his neck.

"And I love you Pansy Parkinson" he whispered back, pulling her closer against him.

They both knew that when the sun rose, everything about their lives would change, the war was looming. Tonight they were content to just be with one another, and they knew that no matter what tomorrow would bring, they would face it together.


End file.
